One Foot in Front of the Other
by Mind-Game-King
Summary: Getting back to basics. That's all that's on Sonic's mind when he goes for a run one day. No Death Eggs, fake hedgehogs or 1000-year old evils to deal with, no need to help out friends or get help from them. All he wants to do is run. Like that'll happen.


One foot in front of the other.

A Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfic, By Mind-Game-King.

**"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."**

_Another day, another sunrise, and another chance to go for a run. That's what I live for. It's not like I couldn't live without the feeling of air streaming past my body, but it wouldn't be fun. Some people might argue that if I've got a talent, I should put it to more productive things than running. Well, I think my debt to society gets paid whenever I crush Egghead's latest scheme. So it's actually pretty fun for me... Smash a robot, play the hero for a bit, then disappear with the wind when I feel like it. Sure, I might not be settling down to something more predictable, but I can always have fun as long as I can keep running. _

"... I wonder why I always monologue like this in the mornings... Jeez, I'm sounding like that faker more every day..."

The sun rose over the horizon slowly, daybreak streaming light over the grassy valley of the Green Hill Zone the hedgehog had decided to sleep in. Stretching his legs out, the blue blur let his mind fade out for a sec as he regained his bearings. With a quick shake of his head, he looked around for a second to check his surroundings. Rising up onto his feet, Sonic's brain slowly restarted, as his legs already began to clench in anticipation of a good sprint. His stomach also clenched at nothingness, growling due to the distinct lack of food.

_Ugh... well, so much for sleeping in. Guess I'll run in to the latest town... Maybe I can snag a chilli dog there. Then... Then I should get back to my trip. Yeah, that'll work._

A few weeks ago, the hedgehog had been questioning whether or not to go for a run of the continent... maybe even the world or more. Though at first he was hesitant to ignore otherwise constant threats from Robotnik, his good buddy had assured Sonic Station Square was in good hands. So with a wave to his twin-tailed friend, Sonic was off for a new adventure. Of course, this meant he was now dealing with problems as he found them, but this was nothing new. In fact, Sonic felt more at home running free on his own then he did anything else, including flying through the air in his Super form. Something he always noticed when he reverted was how much better it felt to feel the pounding of his feet against the solid ground, then to simply fly on a whim. He still needed Super Form to beat some of his tougher foes like Perfect Chaos and use Chaos Control on the ARK, but even his greatest feelings of power still just felt like separations between his chances to run. So without any supplies, he began to stretch his legs the only way he really knew how; by running rings around the planet.

For some reason, his mind was still lost in it's memories as he dashed across the landscape. Visions of battles against old foes, flashbacks to clashes with rivals, and fond memories of being with his close friends. Today was supposed to be about what was next, but nostalgia seemed to be occupying Sonic's mind today, as he slowed down and entered a rural town. Of course, nostalgia would have to wait since another force was right around the corner.

*********************************Author's note:************************************

First off: If you read this far, thank you. It will continue.

Secondly, please review this piece honestly. I'm trying out another tactic of writing -without a plan, just writing whatever comes- and I want to know how it stacks up.

Thirdly, since the Sonic universe is friggin' huge, the canon I'm having it take place in is the Video Game canon, with the original three games, CD, the Adventure series, Rush and maybe even the Storybook series all part of the universe. This is all past canon that I hope to incorporate into the story if I find the reason, so yeah.

Fourthly, Sonic's viewpoint will not be the only one. The one thing I am planning on doing is trading viewpoints every 5 chapters.

Fifth...ly, don't expect cheesy, OOC romance here for any pairing. IF it happens, trust me when I say it'll be natural and not planned.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
